Omar Enriquez (Earth-DRK666)
"All these civil wars... these pointless fights and acts of violence... this community thrives on itself! It's corrupt and should cease to exist! A peaceful world has no need for Ignacio and his pathetic warmongers. Once they're completely eradicated, a new era will begin! — a peaceful era in which you will all have no place in! The world shall be remade in '''my' vision!"'' ''-Dark Omar to his own sister'' Omar Enriquez, or "Dark Omar" as labeled by his Earth-OG69 counterpart, had a similar history to the said counterpart. He was a former capo for the crime group known as Red King Mafia before their purge two years after Omar's initiation. As the purge took place, Enriquez attempted to escape Manhattan the first chance he got, only to be cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. As a result, he smashed a vial of the Blacklight virus on the ground, causing it to release a cloud of the substance around him. The virus not only killed the agents, but infected everyone around him. While everyone around him mutated into zombie-like creatures, Omar on the other hand gained superhuman abilities. For the next few weeks, Omar fought against the spread of the Blacklight virus and eradicated it, leaving himself as the only being infected with Blacklight. Years later, he would be recruited into The Community by his own father. During his days as a Community member, Enriquez took notice of the amount of casualties that took place due to the amount of wars The Community got itself in. After surviving the war against Nick Dalakis and exploring its effects on civilian life, he made it his task to wipe The Community off the face of the Earth. After leaving The Community, he gained new abilities at the cost of his old ones. Another price of receiving such power was losing his sense of morality and made The Community's destruction his only goal. Because of the virus now being fully cleansed from his body, Omar reverted from an evolved, to a human. Shortly after he was granted new abilities by Savi Tar Allen, he immediately attacked his former comrades by surprise. By the time one year has passed, Omar had already destroyed the entire Department of Enforcement Administration along with most of The Community. This war left most towns and cities such as Manhattan in ruins, giving most of Earth the appearance of a post-apocalyptic world. After a short battle with Amy Harper and the annihilation of Jessepool, Omar killed what was left of The Community, except Amy who had retreated to another world using the only functioning dimension hopper to travel to another reality. Enriquez then discovered The Community's secret project called NEXUS. After continuing Project NEXUS, Omar created a dimension hopper of his own and used it to chase down the Amy Harper of his own world. In the process, he discovered other worlds such as Earth-OG69, coming to the decision that all incarnations of the Community should cease to exist. Biography Dark Origins The War Against Doctor Dalakis To be updated Epiphany To be updated Engaging The Community To be updated A Dark Era Rises Sibling Rivalry To be updated Project NEXUS To be updated Arrival to Earth-OG69 To be updated Toying With Other Worlds To be updated Confronting Nikolai Potter To be updated All Bark, No Bite To be updated A Menacing Partnership To be updated Destruction of Rapture To be updated The Multiversal Experiment To be updated Attack on The Community's Main Tower To be updated The Final Battle To be updated Legacy After Death To be updated Personality To be updated Appearance To be updated Powers and Abilities To be updated Trivia * After his dark turn, the only member of The Community whom which Omar has ever shown some kind of affection to is Hayley. The rest were killed without any kind of remorse. * During his confrontation with the Earth-OG69 counterpart of Nikolai Potter, Omar had a hard time beating him due to the fact that most of his power was used up when he destroyed Manhattan, traveled to other worlds, and fought his Earth-OG69 counterpart, all this being done with little to no rest, though he didn't seem to show much signs of exhaustion, possibly because he did not want to show any signs of weakness. * The Nikolai Potter of Earth-OG69 once believed that Dark Omar was actually a copycat named John. * Omar's strength can increase after recovering from heavy amounts of pain, hence why he once stated "This pain will only make me stronger." * After finally achieving the Rosé transformation, Omar started seeing himself as some sort of god. * Aside from a sudden boost in power, the main reason why Omar achieved the Rosé transformation is because of the fact that he somehow managed to regain his sense of morality after rescuing what remained of the little sisters in Earth-OG69's Rapture shortly after its destruction. If not for this, he would have achieved a different transformation with a more sinister look. * After gaining his new darker abilities from Savi Tar Allen, Omar's voice became growly and raspy. It is most likely a side effect of receiving the said abilities. However when the Rosé transformation is active, Omar's vocal cords will temporarily repair themselves, giving him his normal voice back until the transformation wears off. * This incarnation of Omar is based off of Goku Black. Category:Characters